1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an authentication terminal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an authentication using inherent information such as biometric information and the like is known. For example, user authentication is performed by acquiring biometric information of an user via a biometric sensor arranged in an user terminal. Related prior art documents are described as below:
Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-155547;
Patent Document 2 Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-218483;
Patent Document 3 Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-198317.